


The Proposal

by wondaerlust



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by The Proposal, Inspired by devil wears prada, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: debbie ocean's and lou miller's version of 'the proposal'





	1. prologue

"Debbie, could you grab me some coffee?" Lou said while fixing up a suit on a model standing in front of her.

"Yes, of course Miss Miller." Debbie nodded nervously rushing out of the room to get coffee for her boss. She worked for Lou "crazy mean witch bitch of fashion" Miller for 6 years and she only put up with her crazy wishes because she was determined to make it in the fashion business, but lately she felt like giving up.

She got the coffee and went back to the room where Lou was preparing models for her next fashion show. Debbie handed Lou her coffee. Lou took a sip of it.

"This is not warm enough." She said coldly and returned cup to Debbie.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brunette took the cup going towards the other room, but then she stopped. She took a deep breath and turned around standing at the door.

"You know what?! I'm sick of this. I'm sick of getting you coffee everyday and you never being satisfied with how warm it is. I'm sick of doing everything for you." Everyone in the room turned to look at Debbie. Lou just stood there with cold smirk. For some reason she found this extremely entertaining.

"I've been working here for you for six fucking years hoping to achieve something and grow so I can start on my own someday, but none of that has happened yet. It's only been you putting off all of your work on me." Debbie said as she ran out of the room and out of the building where Lou's company was.

She was pretty sure she just lost her job, but at that moment she didn't care, she was just happy that she has finally stood up for herself to that mean bitch.


	2. listen missy

"Miss Miller, we need you in the creative room as soon as possible." One of the staff told her.

"Whatever it is it can wait, John. I have to deal with something." She said grabbing her bag and leaving.

Few moments before that she got a text from her lawyer that kind of shaken her. Lou was on her way to her lawyer's office when she saw Debbie sitting on the stairs outside her company. She looked at her and went past her. But something made her turn around.

"You were good in there." She said. "Ever thought about being an actress, it was really dramatic." Debbie just looked at her and looked away. "I expect you'll be here tomorrow morning ready to help me with ideas for my new collection, right?"

"Wait, what?!" Debbie said confused. "What part of me being done with this place you didn't understand?"

"Listen missy, you are the one of the rare ones that has stuck with me for longer than two days, and I'm not letting you leave that easily. So you better get your shit together because if you want me to help you make it in this industry it's gonna be harder than just getting me perfectly hot coffee." Debbie rolled her eyes.

"I don't think anything is harder than that."

"Oh whatever. Now are you coming with me or what? I have to deal with some stuff with my lawyer, he says it's urgent."

It took Debbie some time to process what was happening but she finally replied. "Um, yes, alright."

The drive to Lou's lawyer was spent in awkward silence except when Debbie decided to ask Lou something.

"If I were you I would have fired me before I even had a chance to quit, why didn't you?"

"With time you'll realize to appreciate people around you. It may not seem like I do, but trust me, I do. And all you have done for me hasn't gone unnoticed, but I just didn't feel like you were ready for the next step in the business but now I do. And yes I may seem like an ice queen but it is the only way to keep this place from becoming a big mess." 

Debbie didn't know what to say. She never saw Lou like this. She never even talked to her unless she needed something. But she liked this Lou. She was less of a crazy mean witch bitch and more of a normal boss, if normal bosses even existed.

"Well I guess I should have more temper tantrums then."

"Oh no, if you do that again, you'll really get fired." Lou winked. Debbie felt something but she quickly just looked out the window.

The rest of the ride they spent in silence.


	3. paper clip

"Lewis, what do you mean they're going to deport me?!" 

"You violated some terms of your visa.."

"Violated my ass. Bullshit that's absolutely untrue. What can we do to stop this?" Lou said while Debbie sat in a chair next to her listening closely to what was happening.

"You can go home and pack your bags and leave. You'll be able to come back as soon as we figure out how to get your visa back."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Lou, calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Fix this!" Lou yelled at poor Lewis. She grabbed her bag and stormed out the door. Debbie just sat there shocked.

"Deborah! Let's go!" She heard Lou yell from the hallway.

"Goodbye, Mister... Um.. Lewis?" Debbie said gathering all her things and leaving office to catch up with Lou.

"You're not from London?" Debbie was confused.

"No. I'm from Australia." Lou responded as if it was an obvious thing.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Debbie asked.

"I'm gonna put Christine in charge and run everything from Sydney until I can get back."

"Christine's pregnant. And getting married. So I don't think she'll be back to the company any time soon." And in that moment Lou got an idea.

She pulled Debbie in an empty office and locked the door. She looked for something on the desk.

"May I ask... what are you doing?" Debbie just stood at the door quite confused while Lou was doing something with a paper clip.

"Nope." Lou replied still struggling with the paperclip. "Okay, so..." She walked back to Debbie getting down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Lou held out ring she made from paper clip and Debbie looked at her as if she was insane.

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not. That's the only way I get to stay here. Please, please, please help me." Lou sounded desperate.

"I have a boyfriend." Debbie said trying to get out of this. For a second Lou felt like something hit her in the chest.

"That dumbass that once came to pick you up?"

"Claude is not a dumbass!" Debbie defended her boyfriend.

"Oh come on, he doesn't even have to know. We'll get married, get me back my visa, and get a divorce. Easy as that."

"Let me in my office!" Someone banged on the office door.

"Just a minute!" Lou yelled back at them. "So.. what do you say?" She looked at Debbie.

"I don't know... I'll have to think about it."

"Just don't think to long. I might be deported any time."

"You got ten seconds or I'm calling the security!" The voice on the other end of the door yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Lou said leaving the office. She turned around throwing the paper clip ring at Debbie for her to catch it. "Let me know by midnight."


	4. oh no, just not the devil herself

That night Debbie had drank a lot of coffee and ate a lot of chocolate.

"Babe are you okay?" Claude asked her when he came home from work and found her in the dining room surrounded by pieces of paper from chocolate bars and empty coffee cups.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She said looking out the window at the streets of London completely lost in her thoughts.

"Is that bitch over working you again?" He asked knowing very well how Lou can be.

"Oh no, I just got a lot on my mind right now, that's all. But she's not a bitch and you shouldn't be calling her that, she's my boss."

"But Deb... We always call her that. It's our thing." Claude said confused as to why his girlfriend all of the sudden doesn't like the nickname they gave to her boss.

"Well we should stop." Debbie said coldly. She didn't realize why she was acting this way, why she was defending Lou. That crazy woman proposed to her today for fuck's sake, and that's only so she doesn't get deported. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Now? It's 10 pm."

"Yes now." Brunette grabbed her jacket. She needed to clear her head. "You've got lasagna in the fridge just warm it up a bit." She placed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek and left the condo.

She walked through the streets of London thinking of every possible situation that could happen if she said yes to Lou's proposal. None of them ended up well. It either ended with Lou in jail, or with both of them in jail, and she definitely didn't want to spend best of her days in prison.

Suddenly a black limo pulled over next to her but she kept going.

Great, now I'm gonna get kidnapped as well. Well, maybe that could get me out of this awful situation I'm in.

But then the window rolled down and she saw a very familiar face.

Oh no, just not the devil herself.

She kept walking pretending she didn't see her.

"Debbie!" Lou said almost yelling after her.

Just keep walking Debbie, keep walking.

"Deb?"

You can do it Debbie, keep ignoring her, she'll go away.

Debbie knew better than to think that Lou would give up on anything, especially something that now, her life depends on.

"Deborah Ocean!" She said now yelling for real.

Debbie couldn't not turn around now.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself before turning around and facing the blonde. "Oh, hello Miss Miller."

"Please, call me Lou. You're gonna be my wife after all, aren't you?" She said with a tiny bit of, what Debbie thought was, hope in her voice.

"Um... I haven't decided yet.." Debbie said.

"Well, jump in. I'm going to a party at a night club my friend's opening. Maybe a night out with me will change your mind." Lou winked. And there it is again, that feeling that runs through Debbie's body every time. Thank's God it's night time so Lou can't see her bright red cheeks.

"But I'm not dressed appropriately..."

"Oh, when are you ever?" Debbie just rolled her eyes and got in the limo.

This is going to either be a fun night or a total disaster.


	5. that’s the train station

"So you basically know everyone, don't you?" Debbie asked her boss as they were waiting for god knows which shot for the night. 

"Well, pretty much. I mean I have to, how do you think I got successful?" 

"I don't know I never thought ab-" Her phone cut her off. Claude. She ignored his call. And ten others that came after it. 

Lou and Debbie were having so much fun. Debbie could've never even imagined that her stuck up bitchy boss could be this much fun. 

They danced and drank until 4 am. 

"You wanna go home?" Lou asked her seeing that she was a little bit drunk.

"Nooo. I am absolutely noooot." Okay, she was maybe a bit more drunk than Lou thought. 

"Damn it, let's get you home." Blonde said helping the other girl get up and into her car. "Marco, drive please." She said to her driver before turning back to Debbie. "Where do you live?" 

"Um... You go straight there... Then you go to the left... And now just straight ahead..." 

"Fuck. For god's sake Deborah that's the train station." Lou said annoyed as she waves to driver to take them to her house. 

"But.. But... That's where I live." Debbie protested.

"Right, right, and I live in Norway forest in a castle." 

Lou's comparison was almost spot on, she almost did live in a castle, just not in Norway. Her house was huge and to drunk Debbie, it for sure looked like a castle. 

"Wow..." She said lookin around her as Lou helped her out of the car. She tried to walk but started trippin all over the place. 

"Here... Let me help you..." Lou put her arm around her holding her up so she wouldn't fall.

As they walked into her house Debbie was even more speechless. Lou helped her get to the guest room and found her some clothes she could wear to sleep. 

"Oooh, fancy.." 

"What did you expect that I'd give you a rug to sleep in.. Come on Deborah, I thought you knew me better than that." Debbie just shrugged and threw herself on the bed. 

"My head is gonna explode." 

"Take some medicine when you go to change, there's some in the bathroom."

"Okay thank you. Good night."

"Good night, I'll send someone to wake you up for work tomorrow." Lou said as she closed the door of the guest room. She still didn't get her answer even though the deadline she set for Debbie has passed, but she could just ask that in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // okay i know this is very short but i haven't had much inspiration lately so yea, but i'm going to greece next week and maybe i'll find some inspiration there.//


	6. you’re distracting me

The whole night Lou was tossing and turning. She knew her whole career was now in the hands of the girl sleeping in her guest room. 

Maybe, but just maybe, she should’ve been nicer to her in the past. Maybe that would’ve made Debbie decide faster and easier. 

With all the thinking, Lou has come to idea that she will give Debbie day off tomorrow and make it a girls day. 

So as soon as it was appropriate time (meaning, not 4 in the morning), Lou called the office to tell them she and Debbie will be working from home today, which was a lie of course, they won’t be working at all. 

You see, Lou wasn’t much of a cook. She could barely heat up things in microwave, and why would she know all these things when she had other people to do it for her. But the only problem was that she now sent all her staff home so she and Debbie could have a spa day. 

She decided that pancakes might be the easiest to make. 

Twenty minutes into Lou’s pancake making Debbie woke up. She walked in the kitchen rubbing her eyes and then looking at Lou. But then she rubbed her eyes once again just to make sure she was seeing things correctly. 

“What are you doing?” She asked Lou as she saw her doing the most unusual thing, well for her it was unusual at least. 

“Making us breakfast.” 

“But you can’t cook.” 

“Um yes I can.” 

“No you can’t. Your pancake is literally burning.”

“That’s because you’re distracting me.” And Debbie was in fact distracting her, in every way possible. The buttons on her pjs have unbuttoned just enough so Lou could see her chest. 

“I am not.” Debbie said as she came over taking the pan from Lou’s hand and throwing the burnt pancake in the trash. “See? This is how you do it.” She made a pancake and put it on a plate. 

During breakfast Lou told Debbie about her the idea she had for the day. Debbie didn’t mind a spa day but a spa day with Lou? She didn’t feel very good about that. She was her boss after all. But her boss that asked her to marry her. For citizenship of course, but still they would have to be married for at least a year. 

Debbie still agreed to the spa day, if she was gonna be stuck with Lou for the day, she might as well be relaxed while doing so. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Debbie asked. It was very weird for her to have Lou organize the day, because for all the time she worked for Lou, Debbie has organized each day and Lou was extremely hopeless if Debbie took a day off so she would leave her step by step instructions for the day. 

“So my hairstylist will be here in an hour. Then we’ll get some face masks and then get our nails done.” 

“So a full makeover?” Lou just nodded. Well this is gonna be insteresting, Debbie thought for herself.


End file.
